User talk:Mystreve/Archive 5
Re: Genuine Thought Thank you for the kind words. I'v been considering making a big and I probably will. June 17th will be my 12 month anniversary on the wiki, so I'll probably wait until then. I don't know how it will go, my methods and demeanor can piss people off, but we'll see. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 16:29, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle The user LukeD4375 has posted this blogicle. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:19, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Story Hi, I wrote an article earlier and it will not let me post it... Something I have been working on for some time. (Like today, but I put a lot of work into it lol) Um, can you help me post it? Also, I'm sorry to hear about the recent events that have brought negative attention to this site. I actually found it today because of that. I find the stories here intriguing though. I think I have a new favorite site to be on at work!!! (well, here and io9.com ) anyways, I thank you for any help! Hope you like my post!!! Here it is: There isn't much left to say, everything is so far removed from what was to what is the now and what is. I was just a child, moving into a new house with my family. It was a small home, built for one of the many workers families that worked the steel belt in the early 1900's. (That was before it became the rust belt in the 70's.) 1993 was a normal year, I turned ten, loved Ninja Turtles and was an amazing boy scout. J.R., my little brother, was really annoying most of the time. It's the curse of these children to annoy the siblings who proceed them in birth, and J.R. was a master. Our first week at the house was cleaning it and unpacking. We didn't stay there until it was spotless (thank you O.C.D. for making my mother a cleaning Nazi!) and until our new beds arrived. I remember the first night, we shared a bed. My step-father didn't get around to putting on the top bunk of our bunk beds, so my head was at one end, J.R.'s was at the other. I set my alarm for 530 am on my Micheal Jordan watch (so I could wake up and watch Dragonball) and went to bed. I woke up, with a minor pain in my ear; an almost silent ringing echoing through my head. I didn't think much of it other than it was uncomfortable. I probably would have went back to sleep if J.R.'s cold hands weren't tickling my feet and brushing my legs. I kicked at him and yelled to at him to stop. As I yelled the bedroom door opened, and there was J.R. asking who I was yelling at and he walked in from using the bathroom. I pulled back the blanket and that's when we saw him for the first time. It was just an ethereal image of an arm, maybe more. I can't remember because I was scared shitless. I pissed myself right there in the bed and screamed to high heaven. I don't remember the flight down the stairs, I just remember crying in my mother's arms and J.R. saying he saw it too. That night we slept in the living room and for the next three months the house was silent of those that go bump when the sun is down. Everything from here out is a little blurry, so I apologize... The realization came to me one day when I was playing upstairs in my bedroom. J.R., our friend Russell and I were all playing with my Ninja turtles. My brother left us and went outside to play with our dog, Jackie; leaving Russell and I upstairs. As we were playing we got into a little srgument over the best turtle and why. That's when my mother came upstairs asking what all the noise was about. I told her Russell was making fun of my adoration of Donatello because his headband was purple. That's when she asked me who Russell was. That was the first time I remember him not being there, but still being there. He was gone when she showed up in the room. Over the coming months Russell grew agitated. He hated when we left and dispised us going down into the basement. He said that's where They are...They will hurt you... They will decieve you... They will destroy your family... We kept Russell a secret, he wasn't anyone but ours. He was good to us and possibly more afraid of the world than the world of him. But he was ours. He liked to play games, little pranks, nothing that couldn't be seen as anything but innocent. Maybe I defend him too much, but he was the only one that warned us, he was the only one who really cared about the darkness that was going to soon arrive on our doorstep. Mother worked at the small store up the road as a cashier all week long. There was a butcher that worked thre as well, her name was M.E. M.E. was an amazing person, even though she brought about the darkness; she was awesome. She was a wiccan and a 4th degree black belt. M.E. was talking to Mother one day about her her nieces invisible friend. And my mother stated that Jim and I share a friend named Russell. Not being from the neighborhood, we didn't (specifically Mother didn't) know the history of our house. Marge explained how weird it was that our friend was named Russell. She had a friend named Russell whom lived in our house and one day he grabbed his fathers gun from the basement, went to his bedroom closet and killed himself. His bedroom was now our bedroom. Our friend was a ghost. This started freaking the baptist in Mother's heart the eff out! She couldn't fathom a ghost hanging around and just "playing" with her kids. I sometimes wish she would have just let good enough be good enough. Then I wouldn't have this ringing in my ear to this day. M.E. being an accomplished Wiccan and Mother being the Bible thumper that she was, they came up with a plan to help Russell move on. Certainly, it was way more personal for M.E. He was her friend (as much as he was ours I believe) and I think she just wanted to see him at rest. They in the basement were starting to get restless. I remember being in the basement asking my mom a question. She was across the basement bending over, grabbing clothes out of the dryer. She was wearing a white sundress with small blue flowers on it. As she was getting the clothes out of the dryer the back of her sundress started rising. She screamed in pain, and turned around to smack me for pinching her butt. I was 20 feet away. She told me to run upstairs and go outside, quickly. As I ran through the house I could hear her reciting the Lord's Prayer. Restless They and un-moved on Russell, made M.E. and Mother decide to have a seance. To try to rustle the spirits to their next step. My step-dad, J.G. was there, a girl, B.B., that was also a cashier at the store , M.E. and Mother were also there. M.E. brought her home made Oujia board and they set candles all over the room. When they started, J.R. and I were in bed, sleeping. That's when the ringing started. Like a thousand cicada's barking in your ear, it overtook me. I had no control over who or what I was, I was a nothing, just a husk for the ringing. We don't remember the events of that night clearly. Dancing on the walls, cursing our family, the inhuman way my brother shrieked. It was real, but then again it wasn't. I remember the blue flames...candles don't burn blue. That night, our house grew quiet; yet at what cost? Russell was gone and we were cursed. M.E. dies of cancer within two years, B.B. was shot in a freak accident, J.R. lost his way and still denies the curse, Mother literally has lost her mind and my step-dad became a shell of his former self. The morning of the ringing they took the home made board to a cemetary, St. Mary's in Patagonia; figured that if the evil was buried on hallowed ground we'd be safe. The location of the board is now lost to history, as the only ones whom knew are now deceased. As for me, am I cursed? I don't know. I know that I still hear the ringing in my ear, and from time to time it's all I hear and all I remember. I woke up one night not too long ago not knowing where I was, laying in a pile of dirt, surrounded by holes that were dug by a shovel that was nearby. I was in St. Mary's, wearing my pajama's and 5 miles away from my new home. There was mud caked all over my body and a ringing in my ears. Thanks Hi, Thanks for the welcome. Just trying to figure out what I am doing at the moment!!Peter Hartke (talk) 13:31, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Question about New Story that was deleted Hello Mystreve! :D Thank you very much for the warm welcome you gave me awhile back- I hope you and your loved ones are well! I am sorry to be writing to you on this matter but my first official story that I posted just awhile ago was deleted by LOLSKELETON- The story was my own twist on the Russian tale of "Baba Yaga"- which I thought would be an alright pasta to start out with, since I was writing my own version of the story based on different tales I have heard over the years as a child. However, my story did not apparently meet the Creepypasta standards and was deleted by Mr./Miss LOLSKELETON-and I was curious as to why exactly that was, and what I can do to avoid this in the future. I've read over the rules several times now but am stuck on what exactly I did wrong. I have left a question on their talk page asking about it, but have yet to recieve an answer. Do you have any tips I can use for future stories that would help with keeping them from being deleted? And could you possibly ask Mr./Miss LOLSKELETON why my story was deleted? :) ~ Have a pleasant night. D0llie. <3 Fall3nD011 (talk) 10:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My cellular device says 'traveling' is wrong. I suppose I can't rely on it anymore. Sorry, again. It also says 'anymore' is wrong now. Great. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 14:14, June 6, 2014 (UTC) How dere u delete mai storuh?! I have been accumulating quite a surplus of hatred lately. Only a little more is needed to power my infernal machine, then I shall rule the wo- (Attempts to start infernal machine.) Turns out my 'infernal machine' is in actuality a snow-cone maker... I've been up too long, I'm going to bed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:08, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Dear Mystreve; Thank you for the advice about my story concerning "Baba Yaga"- really, all it was was grammar errors? :D I was SO freaked out I might have written something too offensive or too gory! I'll look into Appealing for the story right away- Thank you once again. <3 Fall3nD011 (talk) 18:43, June 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, now that was unexpected! I'm very thankful for your message, Mys. It really means a lot to me to have the appreciation of a fellow Administrator. You're a great person and Administrator as well, Mys. It's no wonder you're held in such a high regard by everyone, including myself! Heh, see you around, Mys! Also you hate my avatar? That's lame. I adore it :( But yeah, someday I may change it. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:45, June 8, 2014 (UTC) sorry, i'll be more carefull in the future Hello Mystreve, it is "Symphonyof." I started an account Regarding Deletion: Symphonyof Hello Mystreve, It is Symphonyof You recently deleted a story of mine titled "Retribution." I recently signed up for Creepypasta and was shocked because I could not locate the famous "Source Button." I'm not positive why or how my computer managed to keep that from me but I know I can try to access it on a different device that may make it work. I believe the reason you deleted my post was the reason that it was not signed with four tildes. I signed up for Creepypasta less than an hour ago and I admit, was a little confused by my immediate deletion. Because of that, I was unaware that the tildes were mandatory. If you could undelete my post so I could make the necessary edits, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, --Symphonyof (talk) 19:38, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Reguarding: Follow Up to Deletion Symphonyof Oops. I get the point and fully understand the deletion. Thank you very much for your time and knowledge. --Symphonyof (talk) 16:57, June 10, 2014 (UTC) RE I've been thinking on it. Right now it isn't easy to edit, since a majority of my keyboard is broken. I'm literally clicking away on the on-screen keyboard atm. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~]] 01:52, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Trust me, it's a pain. But, keep calm, and carry on, as I always (never) say. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 02:13, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Consider my past arguments, rants, and general auras of doom? Yes, yes it is. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~]] 02:17, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Infernal Machine I believe the infernal machine is powered by tears. Speaking of armageddon (that was a poor segue...), my next story is armageddon-related, but I'm stuck on the title atm. (Any suggestions?) I do have a lot of stories, but I think if one of our awesome quality control people had the time to read through all of them, they'd probably cut the number of my stories in half... By the way, you're no slouch in the story writing department either, semicolon closing parenthesis. We have a decent collection of writers here, I really hope to see them finding their way into the anthology Cleric assembles every now and again. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Updates Thanks, I was starting to wonder if it were possible to change those templates as a lot of users are posting stories to their user and talk pages. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC) You Deleted My Pasta Hello Mystreve, I was recently informed that my story The Cursed Ring was deleted because it didn't meet quality standards. I think this is unfair because as soon as I posted it was deleted. You didn't look at it. I proofread it and everything please tell me how it didn't meet quality standards Sincerley, BigBob123 (talk) 14:29, June 11, 2014 (UTC)BigBob123 Thank you! Just wanted to say cheers more editing and formatting my past. It looks so much better now! x FervidColt (talk) 15:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC)FervidColt You haven't deleted my story. But I wounder if you could check it out . I would greatly appreciate your input. Thanks.Booboofinger - The devil is in the details 04:58, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete my CreepyPasta? That was my first one!PiplupFanRose (talk) 15:25, June 18, 2014 (UTC)PiplupFanRose Chat ban Tsk...tsk...i drop the convo and i get banned anyway.... i love this chat I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 13:26, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Question I do have a question.. If I rewrote a story, could I use the edit button to edit my existing story? or would I need to re-submit it? ~LillyRoseFlint Extension hook could you please tell me what a extension hook is and how do you get rid of it? well i was trying to upload my story. but when i press publish it comes up saying my publish has been aborted by an Extention hook, im rather new and im not sure if this is because i have wrong settings or not? but he is an OC, he his not a spin off at all, he even has an origin story(which is what im trying to upload) is there anyway i could upload him. he isnt a spin off at all, if you want to see for your self you can see an image i uploaded of him here:http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:1604.JPG Thanks Thanks for getting rid of that double spacing on my blog post. My mobile created that... Since my computer has crashed I couldn't get rid of it. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|~20% Cooler~'']] 20:26, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Temporal Moderatorship Please kindly stop assigning temporal moderator powers. You're really, really going overboard with them. It's time to stop them at all, as it's one of the causes of the actual problems with the Moderator team. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 00:43, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Now, now, now, Mys. You kind of went overboard there, and to be honest, I can't say I know why. Kind of hard to call you a lackey, specially since we're basically in the same tier of power and you're even older than me. Leaving that aside, as Disease said in my talk page, it's terminantly said and ordered directly from the upper tiers that temporal Moderators are a thing of the past now. As I also said, they're one of the problems the chat has right now: that powers are being given rather easily. You gave powers to three users at once, which, despite whatever the situation of the chat was, went against what was accorded about temporal moderators for some time already. That's the whole point of this. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:16, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Eeeeeh...I'm sorry to continue this, Mys, but yeah, there seems to be a certain misunderstanding with my way of words. As long as there seems to be what apparently looks like to be...well, rough feelings here, I don't think it would be good to leave it there. Hmmmm...I don't really think the 'way, way' part was unfounded. Three powers given at the same time was practically unheard of for such a short time. This is the first time I saw such thing happening, specially for the span of an hour. I know you thought that it was the right thing, and it's possible it was, but it indeed was way, way overboard. Even one temporal Moderator could have been enough for the span of one hour, in most cases. Now, about the 'now, now' part...well, it maybe doesn't translate well over the written communication, but it isn't really meant to be patronizing. Normally it'd go along with some hands gesture, but eh. The point is that the last thing I expect from that is to be patronizing. Now, I think that makes it somewhat clear, I suppose, hopefully. You know how intention and actual execution differs, specially in such places like this. Aaaaand...well, yeah, it's kind of nice you think we're equals. It could be said you're even higher than me in certain aspects, as, well, you're older than me and all. I think that age, in the overall scheme of things, is a factor to have in account, but we do are basically in the same level in the aspect of the amount of power we have. That's what I meant. Does that clear everything up? Did I miss anything? Once again, I'm sorry to have continued this, but yeah, the previous message really isn't a good ending for the conversation. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 01:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC)